How to Make a Books Page
If you're wondering how to make a page for your fanfictions themselves, here is how: *Add a picture of the cover. It doesn't matter how you do this, so long as it is clear. If you do not have a cover, just use the "No Image Available" picture (hi.png) *Pick a good quote from the book and write it using the Main Quote Template *Hit enter (or return) twice, and use both bold and italics to write the book's name, then write "is the (first, second, third, etc.) book in the (arc in italics) arc. (name) is featured on the cover. *Hit enter twice more and put "information" in Heading 2. Then use Heading 3 to write "General". Then hit enter and use bold to put "author", then either list your real name or your screen name, whichever one you're more comfortable with. *In bold, write "Cover artist". If you're like me, it's you putting Google's pictures into Word, in which case you'd put "The mixed works of Warriorcat1195, Word2013, and Google Images". However, you might've drawn this yourself, or had a friend draw it for you. If it is your friend, ask them what to put down before you put your name on the internet. *Use Heading 3 to write "Details", then use bold to write "Publish Date". This can either be the day you finished it, or the day you actually publish the book to the internet (we'll touch upon this later). *put "identification" in bold. On the Warriors Wiki, this is a bunch of numbers, but we don't actually publish ours to stores, so just put what your program lists it as: most likely something along the lines of The Understanding.docx. *Use bold to write "Editions". Just put online, plus (whatever program you have) doc. For example: Online, Word2013 doc. ''It might be OpenOffice or whatever, but just put down the program and add "doc." *In Heading 3 write "More Info", then use bullet points to write "Allegiances" , "Chapter Summaries" (optional), "Read the book here", and "Character List" (which will be linked to the category "of Book Characters"). **We'll talk about allegiances and chapter summaries later **For read the book here, go onto the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki and start a new page, then copy and paste your book. Trust me: if you have different fonts that the wiki can't get, they'll still show up if you copy and paste. Not on mobile, but on the wiki. ***If it's long, I reccomend copying and pasting one chapter at a time. I tried the whole thing at one point. Not reccommended; Chrome completely froze when I tried that. *Use Heading 3 to write "Chronology", then use bold to write "Preceded by" and "Followed by". If it is preceded by nothing, and/or you haven't created a sequel, just put N/A *Use Heading 2 to write "The Blurb/Summary". Then hit enter twice, indent, and use italics. Then just write what you'd put on the back cover of the book *Use Heading 2 to write "Detailed Plot Summary". The name is a dead giveaway, but be careful not to make it too detailed--that's for teh chapter summaries--or too vague. If you want to wait on doing this, just put "''Coming Soon" *Use Heading 2 to write "Trivia" and put down any fun facts you might have about this book At the end it should look something like this (and I'm skipping the picture because I don't care enough XD) The Understanding is the first book in the New Hope arc. Creekpaw is featured on the cover. Information General Author: '''Sunshadow58 '''Cover Artist: '''the mixed works of Sunshadow58, OpenOffice, and Google Images Details '''Publish Date: '''September 15, 2008 '''Identification: '''The_Understanding.docx '''Editions: '''Online, OpenOffice document More Info *Allegiances (this should be linked) *Chapter Summaries (optional) (this should be linked) *Read the book here (this should be linked *Character List (this should be linked)+ Chronology '''Preceded By: '''N/A '''Followed By: ''The Fallen Warrior'' The Blurb/Summary : There's a special one coming... Take care of him... : Creekkit is born with his siblings, eager as any cat to become an apprentice. Life seems normal yet exciting, but everything is about to change for Creekkit. : Ivystar calls him for a journey, one that will change not only his life, but the Clan forever. But does Creekpaw have the strength, or will he fall under the weight of what Ivystar is asking of him? Detailed Plot Summary Coming Soon Trivia *the author had the book read by ten different people before she was convinced it was perfect *the author says that she came up with the plot of Creekpaw struggling with responsibilty by her schoolwork and part-time jobs The last thing we need to do is add catergories. First, put the book's name. then put in "Books". Then put in the arc, then put your name plus 's Creations. For this book, it would look like this: The Understanding; Books; A New Hope Arc; Sunshadow58's Creations Keep in mind that if you do this multiple times, the cateogires are case-sensative, and if at one point you put "Sunshadow58's creations" instead of "Sunshadow58's Creations", it will show up as a different cateogry. Category:How-Tos Category:Books